mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie
:logos :Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! :S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! :Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! :Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! :Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! :Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! :Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! :Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? :Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! :Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! :Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! :Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. :Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? :wheeling in :Spike: fanfare :Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! :Princess Luna: I... :Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! :Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::Whoa-ho! :Whoa! :bonk! :Spike: weakly Ta-da... :Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts :Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. :Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :zooming :Rainbow Dash: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! :Pinkie Pie: up a balloon :squeaking :deflating :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :whistling in harmony :zooming by :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! :Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: Hey, y'all! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! :Rarity: humming :Applejack: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert. :Rarity: Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. :Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... :past :Fluttershy: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! :Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! :Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. :Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... :Rainbow Dash: quickly Raised in a barn! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! :Rarity: Hello, Spike. :Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. :Applejack: How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea? :Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. :Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! :Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams :gasp :Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. :clink! :whirs off :pops :Rainbow Dash: burps :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! :Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... :Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! :Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? :flashing :Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. :Twilight Sparkle: Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... :gasping :Female pony: Oh! How embarrassing! :Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. :Vinny: You have visual on buttercream? :Whinnyfield: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. :music :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! :crumbling :deflate :Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :deflates :gasp :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Grubber: and grunting :feedback :Grubber: throat, voice echoing Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! :cowering and whispering :Female pony: This is terrible! :Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! :sparking :Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? :Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? :Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? :Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. :Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! :Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. :Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". :creatures growl :hovering :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Cadance: gasps :creatures roar :screaming :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Cadance: screams :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Celestia: Cadance! :Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! :Princess Luna: Hmph! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— screams :Princess Luna: grunts, yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! :Tempest Shadow: That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now! :Grubber: Guyth, we gotta get the Princess! :clatter :Applejack: Over here, y'all! :Twilight Sparkle: Come on! :Mane Six: panting :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :crumbles :Mane Six: scream :splash! :Mane Six: for air, scream :grows intense :becomes quieter :Grubber: Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there? :creatures growl :Grubber: sighs I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. :flowing :Rarity: her breath :Applejack: Everypony okay? :Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! :Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? :Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! Uh, what queen? :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. :Spike: Hungry? :Applejack: Hippos? :Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. :Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! :Rarity: I'm not even packed! :Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. :music :Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. :Applejack: We got your back. :Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! :Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! :Spike: Uh, south? :Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? :All but Pinkie Pie: groan :Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles :creatures grunting :Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. :ringtone :Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! :modem noises :The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Over here, Your Excellency. :The Storm King: Where? :Tempest Shadow: Over here. :The Storm King: Huh? :Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. :The Storm King: My right? :Tempest Shadow: Yep. :The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! :Tempest Shadow: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. :The Storm King: Mm-hmmmm? :Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. :The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? :Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. :The Storm King: ominous Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... :beat :Grubber: Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call him back? :Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess? :Grubber: Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you: "thpongecake". :zap :Grubber: screams :Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. :Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth. :Tempest Shadow: That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! :Grubber: Ihhh! :Tempest Shadow: Please. How far could one little pony get on her own? :guitar sting :Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints :Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike: panting :Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... gasps :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Applejack: What is that? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! scoffs We are doing it, you guys! :Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! :Rainbow Dash: Who says that? :Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. :Rarity: I can multitask. :squawking :Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! :Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! :Pig Creatures: laugh :Pig Creature 1: Nice! :squawking :Vendor 1: Storm King bobbleheads! :Vendor 2: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? :Fluttershy: Oh... :squawking loudly :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. :Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! :Mane Six: scream :Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. :Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! :Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! :Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? :honk :Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. :Pig Creature 1: belches :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! clenched teeth And you don't need to announce to every... :Pinkie Pie: Relax, Twilight! I totally got this! :Louise: How much for the giant gecko? :Mane Six: Huh? :Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. :Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! :Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh? :creatures bidding :Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! :Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one! :Pig Creature 2: No! I'' want the blue one! :'Louise': I need that lizard! :'Creature 1': I'll take that picture of your sister! :'Deer Creature': I want all seven for my collection! :'Capper': Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". :gasping :'Applejack': Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— :'Capper': Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. :'Mori': gasps What do I do?! :'Capper': Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts ''will fall off. :Mori: screams Me parts! :Vera: gasps :Capper: Well, all right. purrs :Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! :Capper: Mm-hm. :Rarity: And quite charming. giggles :Spike: Huh! :Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? :Pinkie Pie: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. :Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! :Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... :Capper: Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. :Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. :Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Applejack: chuckles :Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? :Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! :Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? :Fluttershy: Oh, my! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :creature grunting :Vera: screaming :Toothy Klugetowner: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams :Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? :Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is... :Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. squeaks :Mori: You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-- :Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" :Mori: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Mori: groans :Grubber: Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Now... :Mori: Ihhhh... :Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... :charges up :Girl from Ipanema" playing :Six and Capper laughing :Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? :Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! :Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. :Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. :Capper: Okay... What's the catch? :Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". :Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. :Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippo''griffs''! Part pony, part eagle! :Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippo''griffs''! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... :Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! :Pinkie Pie: You mean the mountain right outside the window? :Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everypony. :Capper: gasps Wait! yowl You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. :Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. :opens :Verko: Here's Verko! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Verko: These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! :Mane Six: gasp :Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? :Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! :Tempest Shadow: evilly :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Spike: screams :Fluttershy: squeaks :Tempest Shadow: chuckling Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... :Grubber: Huge! :Verko: Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony? :zap! :Verko: weakly Not bad... faints :Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! :Tempest Shadow: Get her now! :Grubber: You gonna be thcared now, ponieth! :Mane Six: panting :creatures grunting :Mane Six: and grunting :crash :Mane Six: screaming :Applejack: I'm... gonna... be... sick! :Mane Six: and panting :crumbling :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Applejack: That's it. :Rarity: yelps :Applejack: Don't look down now! :Spike: yells :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Spike: Dah! :Pinkie Pie: Woo! screams :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! :Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?!?! Thwa! :Spike: Shh! :Boyle: Did you hear something? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. :Rarity: Rats? :creatures growling :Capper: grunts :Tempest Shadow: Now... where are they going? :charges up :Capper: Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed... :sparkles :beat :Capper: They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way. yowls :Tempest Shadow: When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air. :Grubber: laughs Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air-boat! laughs :Capper: yowls :Grubber: We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" :horn blows :bell clangs :Boyle: and scratches :Rainbow Dash: Blugh! :Applejack: Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us? :Twilight Sparkle: Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us! :Mane Six: gasp :Boyle: Hey, guys! Come check this out! :Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. :Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! :Applejack: gasps :Lix Spittle: squawks We clip their wings! :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... :Rarity: yelps :Mullet: ...emotionally! :Fluttershy: sobs :Mullet: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno? :Captain Celaeno: Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." :Mane Six: Huh? :grunting :whistle blows :Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! :splut :Twilight Sparkle: What? :munching :Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? :Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. :Spike: So you're delivery guys? :Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. :Twilight Sparkle: Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? :Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. :Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? :Rarity: There's pudding? :splut :Rarity: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? :Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! :Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". :Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. :Squabble: squawks :Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— :Twilight Sparkle: —song. :Dash :Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Mane Six except Twilight: and ahing :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! :Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! No! :rainboom :Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs :Captain Celaeno: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! :Grubber: slurping Huh? Huh? Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool! :Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though. Capper They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island. :Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... :Grubber: yells :backfiring :clanging :Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: Nice! :Captain Celaeno: laughs :Squabble: squawking :ringing :Captain Celaeno: Storm guards! Looks like they found you! :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! :Rainbow Dash: Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom? :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! :thud! :yelping :Mane Six: scream :Spike: Whoa! :Grubber: grunts :creatures grunt :Grubber: chomps :Tempest Shadow: Where is the Pony Princess? :Captain Celaeno: "Princess"? Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise. :Squabble: squawks :Tempest Shadow: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive. :Captain Celaeno: gulps :Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here! :Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! :Rarity: loudly :Fluttershy: shivers :Applejack: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :crash! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :woodwinds :Twilight Sparkle: I've got this! :Tempest Shadow: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... :Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! :Tempest Shadow: ...two... :Grubber: Oh, thith is inteeenth! :Tempest Shadow: Three! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Tempest Shadow: What? :Captain Celaeno: gasps :Rarity: Oh, for Celestia's sake!!! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! :Fluttershy: yells I can't look! :Rarity: screams Ooh! screaming Huh? :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Applejack: What in the hay is she up to? :and brass building up :Spike: yelps Huh? fire :Mane Six: cheering :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! :Mane Six: sighing :Rarity: Thank goodness. :Applejack: Phee-yew! Quick thinkin', Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? :Rainbow Dash: Next stop, Mount Aris! :Twilight Sparkle: We're home free! :Mane Six: cheering :creatures grunting :Grubber: There'th no ponieth. But I found thith. It'th a... kind of a cupcake... with thprinkleth... Oh, yeah, and I found thith, too. :Tempest Shadow: Huh. :Grubber: Wow, this is a real artitht! :Tempest Shadow: Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris. :Capper: Really? and laughing nervously Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. :Tempest Shadow: Now, about your betrayal... :zap :fireworks :splashes :crashing :Rarity: We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain! That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y! :Rainbow Dash: We're almost there! :Rarity: growls Will you stop saying that?! :Rainbow Dash: No, really! We're actually here! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! :Applejack: Well, I'll be. laughs Hippogriffs, here we come! :Rarity: sighs Time to rest my hooves! :strings and woodwinds :Rarity: Are we sure this is the right place? :Applejack: Hello?! Is anypony home?! :Pinkie Pie: No Hippogriffies here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty! :Twilight Sparkle: But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here. :Spike: Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town. :Fluttershy: A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! :humming :Fluttershy: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's coming from over there! :continues to grow louder :crumbles :Princess Skystar: gasps What was that?! :splash! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Wait up! Cannonball! :splash! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: sputters She's gone! :flushing :Twilight Sparkle: Now what? :bubbles :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Mane Six: scream :Rarity: Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures. :Mane Six: trying to talk :Twilight Sparkle: for air :Mane Six: for air :Pinkie Pie: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't make these bubbles! :Fluttershy: Then pants who did? :swimming past :Mane Six: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. :Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? :Twilight Sparkle: Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help. :Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Does your mother know where they are? :Princess Skystar: Oho! singsongy She might have an idea! giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Hoo-hoo! :bubbles :Princess Skystar: We're almost there! :and orchestra playing :Mane Six and Spike: Wow! :and orchestra continue :Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! :Queen Novo: Is it another shell? :Princess Skystar: Mm-mm. :Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am— loudly Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards! :grunting :Mane Six: gasp :Princess Skystar: No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too! :Twilight Sparkle: We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them? :Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. :Princess Skystar: Oh, oh, it's such a good story! :Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! :Princess Skystar: Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris. :Mane Six: Oooh! :Queen Novo: Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me. :Princess Skystar: Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic! :Queen Novo: Seriously? :Princess Skystar: But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da! laughs whispering But I totally did not tell you that! :Queen Novo: Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I'' am Queen Novo. :'Applejack': Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled? :'Princess Skystar': We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee. :'Twilight Sparkle': But... how? :'Princess Skystar': Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we? :'Queen Novo': Well, I suppose I ''should make sure it still works. chuckles :Princess Skystar: giggles :Queen Novo: Careful, now. :Princess Skystar: squeals :Mane Six: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! laughs :Fluttershy: Ooh! Oh! laughs :Applejack: Oh. Wa-wa-whoa! laughs :Mane Six: reactions :Fluttershy: Wow! :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Rarity: These fins are divine! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral! :Applejack: You're on! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! giggles Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: giggles Yay. :Spike: Guys? Guys? What is... puffs ...happening?! :Fluttershy: Aw, so cute! :Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army! :Queen Novo: Or it could end up in his greedy claws! :Twilight Sparkle: But... :Queen Novo: Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere. :Twilight Sparkle: But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing! :Queen Novo: We are one hundred percent okay with that! :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Yes, Jamal? :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue. :Applejack: So that's it? We left home for nothin'? :Princess Skystar: Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever! laughs There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? "Shelly"? :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Princess Skystar: And "Sheldon"? chuckles Get it? snorts :Rarity: Ooh, ooh... :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay. :Applejack: We've gotta get back to our families. :Princess Skystar: Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh. whispering Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. sighs Yeah, I'll just, um... sadly I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home. :Pinkie Pie: I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer? :Applejack: Pinkie, we just don't have time for— :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. No no. Pinkie's right. :Rainbow Dash: Say what now? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: squee :Twilight Sparkle: So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever! :Pinkie Pie: I won't let you down! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm counting on it. :Rest of the Mane Six: giggling :and harp :Princess Skystar: sniffling It's probably for the best. back tears :Queen Novo: Woo! laughs :Princess Skystar: Hmm? :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rest of the Mane Six: laugh :Queen Novo: Well, I guess there is one small thing we can do. :Pinkie Pie: Ahhh! :blaring :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Female seapony: The pearl alarm! Oh, no, the pearl alarm! :Princess Skystar: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: in distance :continues :Twilight Sparkle: struggling Ow! :Queen Novo: snarls :Twilight Sparkle: No! Please! :Queen Novo: All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?! :Princess Skystar: yelps :Queen Novo: Skystar This is why we don't bring strangers into our home! Twilight, ominously You don't deserve to be one of us. :water :splashing :Mane Six: for air :Rainbow Dash: coughing :Rarity: faints :Applejack: What were you thinkin'? I mean, stealin' their pearl? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs It was the only way to save Equestria. :Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! :Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess! :Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!!! :Pinkie Pie: gasps :strings :Fluttershy: whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I... :Pinkie Pie: sniffles I just can't talk to you right now. :continue :crashing :piano :Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. :Twilight Sparkle: tears No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. It's all my fault. Spike? gasps :Spike: muffled Twilight, look out! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! :Spike: muffled Twilight, help me! :Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! :Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! :Twilight Sparkle: struggles :zap :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :zap :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Aww, the "Princess of Friendship". With no friends! chuckles And no way out. :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a pony! Just like me. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Tempest Shadow: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. :Tempest Shadow: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Face it, Princess. Friendship has failed you, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. :silence :Fluttershy: sighs This whole journey was such a mistake. gasps All we wanted was somepony to help us. :Applejack: sighs Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight? :Spike: She's! Been! Taken!!! :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Spike: panting Twilight's been taken! Tempest! She grabbed her! And took her on her ship! :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Rainbow Dash: We gotta get her back! :Fluttershy: How? We'll never catch up! :Applejack: And we got no way to defeat those monsters. :Fluttershy: sighs :Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! :Rarity: angrily Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself! :Capper: These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Ooooh. :Applejack: Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us. :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Awww. :Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was pretty great. :Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! :Captain Celaeno: We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship. :Mullet: That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty. :Boyle and other pirates: heartily :bubbles :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Spike: Whoa! :sounds :Capper: Is that what I think it is? :Princess Skystar: Hellooooooo!! Me again! giggles I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. :Pinkie Pie: Ahhhh! :Princess Skystar: So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... whispering can make a really big difference! :Spike: That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else? :Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? :Pinkie Pie: We're coming, Twilight! :Everypony: cheers :Pinkie Pie: As soon as we bake up a plan! :rustling :Serenade ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape :creature growls, bangs on cage :Songbird Serenade: sighs :clanking :open :music :clang :close :Grubber: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King— :Tempest Shadow: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. :The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! What can you really do? :Grubber: Your bidding, of courth, Your Mighty One. :beat :The Storm King: Bidding's good. I like bidding! Um, what are you supposed to be? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship! :The Storm King: laughs Oh. That's nice. Tempest Why is this one still moving? :Tempest Shadow: She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. She won't be a problem. :The Storm King: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tempest, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts :sounds :The Storm King: Huh? gasps :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! :The Storm King: laughs Check out the light show! Wow! Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. :zap! :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :The Storm King: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? :Tempest Shadow: Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me— :The Storm King: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. :sounds :The Storm King: You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully :clanking :Spike: fire :clang :Capper: Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "The Storm King". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. :creatures growl :brandishing :Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not gettin' his "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missin' his special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'? :creatures growl :Capper: Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all. :creature snarls :Applejack: quietly Pinkie, quit lookin' so happy! Ya ain't foolin' nopony! :Pinkie Pie: quietly Oh! Okay! whimpers :clanking :Grubber: Mmm! Pie! Oh, hello, cake! Ooh! Don't mind if I do! :splatter :Grubber: Mmm! That's some, like, gourmet ithing! Who putth eyeballth in filling? hyperventilates Guards! :creatures growl :Capper: Uh-oh. Plan B? :Rainbow Dash: The jig is up! :motion sounds :Captain Celaeno: Come on! :Mullet: Harr! :Princess Skystar: Oof! grunts Gotcha! :Squabble: squawks :Lix Spittle: grunts :creature yelling :Lix Spittle: laughs :Applejack: grunting :Rarity: Lovely! :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :Storm Creature: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Double surprise!! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! laughs :Fluttershy: whimpers Ooh! :creature growls :Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? :Storm Creature: Huh? :Captain Celaeno: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! :Captain Celaeno: Head for the castle! We'll hold them off! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :creature blubbering :Fluttershy: Let it all out. :Everypony else: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye! :Storm Creature: Goodbye! :creatures grunting :Princess Skystar: Keep going! Shelly? Sheldon? :Shelly and Sheldon: chattering :Storm Creature: grunts I can't see! :music :creatures growl :Applejack: Uh-oh. :Capper: Spike Hey, ain't you a fire-breathin' dragon? :Spike: fire :Capper: laughs :creatures scream :Tempest Shadow: What?! How?! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now! :rumbling :The Storm King: laughing :Capper: Uh-oh. :Rarity and Fluttershy: yelp :The Storm King: laughter Yeah! :Capper: Move them hooves, ponies! :Rarity: screams :creatures yelling :Rainbow Dash: You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! :The Storm King: Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby! :Tempest Shadow: Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you! :The Storm King: laughs Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?! :Tempest Shadow: But... we... we had an agreement! :The Storm King: Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do! :zaps :Tempest Shadow: yelps :zap! :The Storm King: Ahh! :Tempest Shadow: yelps :The Storm King: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: Ow! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! :Tempest Shadow: Why are you saving me? :Twilight Sparkle: Because this is what friends do. :and harp play "Open Up Your Eyes" :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :The Storm King: sarcastically Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet! laughs Yeah. See ya! :Mullet: You sure about this? :Pinkie Pie: Just do it! Thank you! I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! :Squabble: squawks :boom! boom! :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: screaming :Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! :The Storm King: laughs Ooh! :cracks :squee :Pinkie Pie: weakly Bull's-eye! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You all came back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong to— :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've— :Rainbow Dash: Uh, make up later! This isn't over! :Mane Six: gasp :crumbling :Tempest Shadow: panting :Twilight Sparkle: gasps I've gotta get control of it! :Pinkie Pie: Go! You've got this, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: No. We've got this. Together. :to Be Awesome" action theme playing :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :The Storm King: grunts The staff belongs to me! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: grunting :Mane Six: whimpering :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: No! That's my staff!! grunts :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: Miiiiiine!! Mine!!! :Applejack: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :The Storm King and Twilight Sparkle: scream :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nooooooooooo!!! :blowing :orchestra :dies down :Pinkie Pie: sobs :glistening :Pinkie Pie: gasps :harp, penny whistle, and guitar :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Applejack: Yee-haw! laughs All right! :Mane Six: and cheering :Pinkie Pie: Group hug! squeals :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :strings :The Storm King: grunts :Tempest Shadow: gasps :crackling :The Storm King: grunts :Tempest Shadow: Nooo!! :motion sounds :crash! :sounds :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! I can't believe she did that! :Twilight Sparkle: I'' can. :sounds :'Tempest Shadow': gasps :'Fluttershy': Now what? :strings :'Tempest Shadow': Now... we fix everything. :sounds :'Princess Luna': gasps :'Princess Celestia': gasps Twilight! :'Twilight Sparkle': Princesses! Oh! :music :'Muffins': gasps :continues :'Spike': throat Fillies and gentlecolts, get ready for a little... :fanfare :'Spike': Songbird Serenade! :cheering :'Songbird Serenade': And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends! :cheering :'Code Red': All right! Way to go, guys! :flashing :'Bulk Biceps': Yeah! Ha ha ha ha! :'Serenade' ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light :'Capper': Ooh! :'Rarity': And perfection! :'Serenade' ::But when your wounds open, you will cry :'Princess Skystar''' and Pinkie Pie: laugh :Princess Skystar: gasps Mom! :Queen Novo: You are so grounded! laughs :Serenade ::You'll cry out now and you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::instrumental :Tempest Shadow: Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier. :Tempest Shadow: sighs But, um... my horn. :Twilight Sparkle: You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to. :Tempest Shadow: I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right? :zap :fireworks :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground :Pinkie Pie: Nice touch, Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Actually, that's not my real name. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! What is it?! :Tempest Shadow: quietly It's "Fizzlepop Berrytwist". :Pinkie Pie: gasps Okay! That is the most awesome name ever! :credits :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your— ::As the sun comes out :scratching :suite es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: La Película